


【そらまふ】蓝血贵族

by kikaze



Series: 唱见同人 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: 自设定世界观，文章开头有解释





	【そらまふ】蓝血贵族

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运  
> 首发于lofter 2017/11/11  
> 现在看看觉得当年自己写得什么玩意儿，虽然现在也没多好…但我还是想留下它们

_1_

数百年前或近千年前，大地上诞生了一群特殊的人。他们的身体里流淌的并非鲜红色的血液，而是诡异的蓝色血液。拥有这种血液的每个人都或多或少有控制他人的能力，具体情况视血统纯度而定。于是政权逐渐被他们掌握，与此同时人性深处的贪婪与控制欲一点点逃离出来。明君被暴君篡权，暴君被人民推翻，蓝血的贵族们从天堂落入了地狱。

安稳的初秋，在一座不起眼的小房子后，一个年轻的男人蹲在地上掩埋着什么。只有几个玩耍的幼童，以为那是被颜料染脏的衣服。

_2_

“找到你啦——诶？不在吗？”  
上一秒还兴奋地探头到滑梯后的小男孩立马就拉下了脸，扁着嘴跑回空地中央，一屁股坐在地上耍赖地大喊：“そらるさん在哪里啊——まふまふ找不到你——”  
“这里这里。”另一个稍年长些的、被叫做“そらる”到男孩子从枝桠间轻巧地落到地上，拍了拍身上的灰后急忙跑去安慰看上去快哭了的まふまふ，“等你今年生日过了，我就教你爬树。”  
“可是那样手上绝对会蹭出痕迹然后被妈妈发现的。”まふ还是不满地坐在地上。  
“那我们就在手上绑好绷带好不好？”そらる蹲下来很认真地看着まふ，“我会保护好你的，不会受伤的。”

“走吧，我们回家去。”  
夕阳下，两个牵着手的小小身影背后的影子被拉得老长，一如他们多年后的样子。

_3_

“そらるさん，我要吃那个！”  
穿着浴衣和木屐的まふまふ蹦蹦跳跳的，脚下不知踩到了什么，多亏そらる险险拉住他的手才没有和大地亲密接触。  
“走路小心点，多大的人了还冒冒失失的。”そらる嘴上毫不留情地训斥着，却并没有放开已经站稳的まふ的手。  
まふ本能地想缩回手，但被そらる紧紧拉着，也就不以为然，嬉皮笑脸地凑到そらる面前：“嘿嘿、这不是有そらるさん在嘛。走吧走吧，まふまふ请你吃好吃的。”

夏日祭上最兴奋的永远是小孩子们。一个个小小的身体在人群中追逐打闹，总会撞到些什么人，碰翻些什么东西。  
一阵跳跃的吵闹远去，留在まふまふ和そらる面前的是几个破碎的瓶子。  
“年轻真是有活力啊。”まふ笑着像个老头子一样感慨，一边捡着地上的碎片。  
そらる刚想阻止まふ，跟他说这样可能会划破手，声音就堵在了喉头，垂在身侧的手微微抬起，指向まふ的方向。  
“嗯？怎么了吗，そらるさん？”专心于清理地面的まふまふ余光瞟到了そらる奇怪的动作，在顺着他手指看过去的下一秒僵住了身体，血色慢慢从脸上褪下。  
握着碎片的左手手心划开了一条不浅的口子，血液成股流下滴落在地上。

——是蓝色的。

_4_

不知道是家境贫寒还是年纪大了才终于有了那么一个孩子，まふまふ的母亲特别宝贝他，担心自己一刻不在他身边他就会受什么伤而流血。她对此执着到了有些神经质的地步。  
但是只要そらる在まふ身边，她就会放心地去做自己的事。  
大概是そらる身上超乎年龄的成熟稳重吧，或者是她把そらる和まふ玩耍时保护他的每一个小动作看在了眼里。そらる也确实很护着まふまふ，即使那时他们都不明白为什么まふ的母亲那样不允许他受伤。

现在他们明白了。

来来往往的人流有些骚动起来，几个眼尖的人还是在并不明亮的光线下发现了异常。そらる很快回过神来，把まふ绑在头一侧的面具转到脸前，又拉过他本就稍长的衣袖盖住左手的伤口，带着まふ钻进拥挤的人潮中。

まふまふ被そらる一路拉着，直到站在林子里，手被捧起来仔细地擦拭伤口才呆呆地眨了眨眼，把手藏在身后。  
乖、听话，把手给我。不会疼的。”そらる以为まふ是怕疼，安慰了几句又去够他的手。まふまふ却别过身体退后几步，整个人靠在了树干上。  
“我…为什么……”他颤抖着声音开口，“そらるさん…会厌恶我吗？”  
他像某一种被当作猎物的小动物，在无路可逃的尽头绝望地闭上了双眼，连祈祷也放弃。  
“这不是你的错，”そらる温柔地开口，双手覆在まふ肩上，微微弯下腰，“不管你身体里流着什么样的血液，你都是まふまふ，是我说过会保护好的那个まふまふ。  
所以让我处理好你的伤口，我们再一起回家，找你的父母问清楚，好吗？”  
まふ用力地点了点头，一幅快哭出来的样子。

“好了，来，我们回家。”  
そらる依旧牵着他的左手，温热的手心上是安心的力道。

_5_

意外地，まふまふ的父母并没有太多的惊讶。他们应该也清楚这件事不可能一直这么瞒下去，他总会有受伤流血的那一天。与其那时再手忙脚乱地解释和接受，不如找个合适的时机（比方说まふ已经有能力保护好自己的时候）挑明这件事。只是他们没想到会那么快罢了。  
“我们只是希望你能够快乐、无忧无虑地度过你的童年，不要那么快地被阴影笼罩。”母亲的眼中闪过一丝可以称为悲切的神色，但很快恢复了坚定，“你说有几个人好像发现了异常？”  
そらる点点头。  
“那村里大概很快就会采取行动了，我们得离开这儿。”她与一旁一直沉默不言的父亲对视一眼，仿佛下了很大的决心，又像在陈述一个既定已久的事实，“你今晚就收拾东西先走，我们过两天再去。”  
“可是！……”まふまふ还想争辩什么，却在对上母亲的双眼后蓦然住了嘴。  
“没有什么可是，在这种情况下一家人连夜消失岂不是不打自招。まふまふ，你的安全对我们来说更重要。”  
“…是。”母亲的话让他找不到可以反驳的地方，“那そらるさん……？”  
“我跟你一起走。”そらる简洁快速地说，“2小时后你家门口见。”

_6_

亲爱的父亲、母亲：

请你们允许我为我的突然离开道歉，我也请求你们的原谅。  
昨天晚上村子里发生了一些事情，具体怎样你们应该不久就会知道了。因为这件事我不得不离开，因为从某种角度来说它的发生是我造成的，我必须负起责任。  
你们一直以来都教育我要做自己想做的事。我想我已经找到了，只是无法在信中细说。但是请相信我，我正在成为一个你们所希望的人。  
请不要担心或难过，我会好好照顾自己的，当作我只是比一般人稍微早了那么点离开家里。有机会的话会再写信的，可能的话也会回来看看。  
衷心祝愿你们身体健康。

永远爱你们的  
そらる

_7_

“请你务必把这两份工作交给我们来做。”まふまふ微笑着看着对方，缓缓眨了眨眼。  
“是。”店长木讷地抬起手在纸上相应的位置写下他们的名字。

“你这个能力还真是好用啊，”そらる站在还未完全装修好的面包店门口，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“说起来你是不是又熟练了一点？”  
“嗯，”まふ压了压帽檐，遮住眼中正缓慢消退的蓝色，“毕竟是与生俱来的能力，只要习惯了就好。”  
“但是用完还是好累啊——”他忽然整个人靠在了そらる身上，就好像骨头这种东西不存在的一样。他抬起漂亮的红色眼睛：“そらるさん，我们回去睡回笼觉好不好？”

まふまふ第一次使用他的能力，是在他们刚离开村子到第一个城市不久的时候。  
按照当时和父母的约定，假如在那个城市超过四天也没有在讲好的小客栈里等到父母，他们就不必再等了。  
当时已经是第五天深夜了，まふまふ不肯睡，还坐在大门口的台阶上。  
“其实啊，在走的时候就隐约感觉到了，可能最后只有我们两个逃走了。”まふ微微后仰，手撑在身后抬头看着星空，“但是我从未如此盼望过奇迹的出现，そらるさん……”他的声音有那么点沙哑变调，“为什么大家一定要因为一刀下去流出来液体的颜色不同而对人加以区分呢？我和你，又有什么区别呢？大家的心脏，不都在这么有力地鼓动着吗？为什么啊……”  
そらる看着那红色的潭水里起了澜。他伸手把まふ揽进自己怀里，听着他一点点哭出来，安抚地一下下顺着他的后背：“这不是你的错，只是不负责任的前人们留下的烂摊子而已。但是无论怎样，我永远不会以其他眼光看待你，まふまふ。”  
“我好希望他们现在就出现在我面前啊！”まふ小声地哭喊着。

很快两个人影出现在他们面前只是这两个人影五大三粗，臭烘烘的酒气扑面而来。  
“哟，这项链不错，归我了。”其中一人摇摇晃晃地，伸手摸向まふ的领口想扯下临走前まふ母亲留给他的项链，被そらる一把拍开。  
“居然敢对本大爷动手！”男人恼了，拽着そらる把他扔到街上，毫不留情地动起手来。  
“そらるさん！！……你们，快点停下啊！！”刚哭过的嗓子哑哑的，声嘶力竭也发不出多大的声音。客栈的门是掩着的，里面的人显然不愿意出来趟这趟浑水。  
“停下！快停下！”まふ叫嚷着，甚至试图用自己的身体去挡住攻击，却被そらる结结实实地护在身下。  
“你要是出血了…咳，想想…你的父母…对得起，咳…他们吗？”  
……  
“我说你们，都给我停下！”  
声音不大，却有强大的威压，让那两个男人住了手。まふまふ从そらる身下站起来，双眼闪动着冰冷的蓝色光芒。  
“现在，滚！”  
两个男人好像见了什么可怕的怪物，慌不择路地跑走了。  
“ま，咳咳…まふまふ？”そらる慢慢地爬起来，まふ急忙回头扶着他，“你的眼睛…”  
“眼睛？”  
“嗯，变蓝了。”  
“我……好困啊。”说完，まふ就倒在了そらる身上，胸口一起一伏规律地呼吸着。

第二天早晨，反复确认そらる没有什么大碍后，他们才讨论起まふまふ前一天晚上的眼睛和倒头就睡的问题。最后得出的结论是，那是蓝血特有能力的体现和反作用。  
“比方说，血液都集中到了眼睛里什么的。”まふ如是解释道。

_8_

“唔嗯……そらるさん？”まふまふ在从窗帘缝漏进来的阳光中睁开眼睛，伸了个懒腰。  
“醒了吗？”そらる少见地伏在桌子上埋头写着什么，“今天周末，不用去面包店工作，你还能再睡一会儿。”  
まふ摇摇头，坐起来打了个寒颤，又躺回去裹着被子站起来，熟门熟路地趴到了そらる背上越过他的肩头去看他面前的信纸。  
“在写什么？”  
“从我们离开村子到现在……有两年多了吧？我在想是不是可以回去看看了，你也得去扫扫墓什么的。”そらる反手拍了拍自己肩上那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“喏，先写封信让他们好有个准备。”

_9_

亲爱的父亲、母亲：

最近身体还好吗？天气逐渐变凉了，要注意保暖。  
感谢你们对我擅自举动的原谅和包容，这么多年辛苦你们了。  
我们在这个城市也算是扎了点根。租下了一小套房子，在面包店当正式工。老板是个挺靠谱的大叔，人也很好。  
我也有试着学习烧饭。虽然现在不是很熟练但是味道还可以。  
啊我们最近在录音。因为都很喜欢唱歌来着，就想试着录音、放到网上试试。  
所以我们过得挺好的，请不用担心我们。  
打算再过两个礼拜回村子来看看。毕竟很久了，也要去扫一下墓。

爱你们的  
そらる

 

#下面是废话时间

 

考试期间作为住宿生共计18个小时自修时间的产物，好像实际复习我只用了四五个小时？  
好孩子们千万别学木风！

好了该说一下这个梗是哪里来的了。  
化学课上老师讲一道选择题，问人血液中有什么离子，一个错误选项是铜离子。老师说：“人的血里怎么可能有铜离子呢？那样血不就变成蓝色了吗！那不就成了申花球迷！”【铜离子显蓝色大家应该都知道的吧【上海申花足球队代表色蓝色，我们老师是上海上港的球迷所以特别看不起申花  
回寝室跟室友讲了一遍后就突然觉得这是个好梗！  
刚好木风不热爱复习所以干脆用自修来写这个啦！  
再说一遍大家千万不要学木风！

一开始是想让まふまふ和そらる一起掀起一场革命战争最后蓝血和普通人和平地生活没有歧视。但是那样的话整篇故事就会特别浩大，不仅短时间内写不完，木风的脑子也不太适合写那么复杂的东西。所以就让他们安安静静地在世界的某个角落过自己想要的生活吧。

第一封信里そらる想做的事情就是留在まふまふ身边照顾他。

_7_开头是まふ在用自己控制他人的能力来获得面包店的正式工作。

 

希望世界上的大家都能自由而平等。

总之有任何想法or意见or建议欢迎私信或评论！


End file.
